


Mother's Love

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Tao's real mother may be far away from him. However, EXO has Mama Hen Junmyeon.





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on KPOP concert in Taiwan 130526

Tao was very sleepy and tired. Two small cans of energy drink apparently couldn’t help him to keep him awake. The Chinese man looked at his wrist watch and realized he had a Korean class in thirty minutes. He cursed mentally at the newfound fact. He felt he wanted to lay his body somewhere. The best option was the dance practice room but apparently the dancers of the EXO was practicing their skills and he couldn’t sleep there. Recording room was the second option, but he remembered the M sub-unit’s vocal line was recording new arrangement for their concert. So, no for the second option, too.

With lower lip slightly jutted out and half hooded eyes, he looked around to find a suitable place to sleep. It was better if it was near the classroom.

The blonde haired man dragged his legs to his own personal locker, just right on his way to where the classrooms at, to take his books and pencil case. Yawning, he continued to walk with left eye closed.

At the time like this, when he was overly exhausted and had a very little time to sleep, he really missed his mom and hometown. He wanted to call his mother, crying, talking in Chinese or just heard his mother singing for him. However, EXO’s schedules didn’t allow him to have a long conversation with his mother and it pained him. As much as he liked talking in Korean, sometimes he would slip into his mother tongue when he was very excited. Not to mention some hard idioms or words that almost made him gave up learning Korean in formal way.

Tao almost slept on the floor if it wasn’t because of he found a set of sofa in front of him. Some of it were occupied but he caught an unoccupied seat. _Of course!_ He yelled inwardly. _The rest area!_

He skipped to the rest area, where some people would spend their time to do anything between the classes they had. His eyes caught Yixing, Luhan and Kris, who would be in the upper-intermediate Korean class while he himself had to be satisfied being in upper-beginner class. He was supposed to be in intermediate class for his conversational skill, but his vocabularies didn’t say so. He frowned, but a bright figure turned his head quicker than lightning speed.

“MAAMMA!” Tao yelled and ran to his beloved mom. He almost cried when he found Junmyeon was there too. Junmyeon was surprised at the loud voice but the corner of his lips lifted up when he saw Tao.

“Come here, Baby Panda,” Junmyeon opened his arms wide for the younger man.

Tao threw his books and pencil case on the table, making Yixing, Luhan and Kris furrowed their eyebrows, and positioned himself on the couch with his head on Junmyeon’s lap. Sleepiness came faster when Junmyeon carding his fingers between Tao’s blonde locks. Being on his ‘mother’s lap indeed was a little happiness for Tao.

“Oh, Mama, please wake me up in thirty minutes,” Tao managed to speak some words. “And I would be very happy if you could talk to Kwon _Seonsaengnim_ if I could have ten more minutes to sleep as she only has me as her student. I promise I would memorize one hundred words by the end of the week.”

Junmyeon shook his head at the train of words he just heard, but to see Tao’s chest had moved steadily he only caressed Tao’s hair and cheeks. “Whatever you want, Baby Tao.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are really appreciated :D


End file.
